1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an electrocardiography (ECG) signal extraction method and, more particularly, to an ECG signal extraction method which can avoid the effect of the baseline drift without the baseline drift removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrocardiography (ECG) is a transthoracic interpretation of the electrical activity of the heart over a period of time, as detected by electrodes attached to the surface of the skin and recorded by a device external to the body.
Baseline drift in ECG signal is the biggest hurdle in visualization of correct waveform and computerized detection of wave complexes based on threshold decision. The baseline drift may be linear, static, nonlinear or wavering. Reducing the baseline drift to a near zero value greatly helps in visually inspecting the morphology of the wave components as well as in computerized detection and delineation of the wave complexes. FIG. 1 shows a traditional ECG signal extraction method, which bears a baseline drift removal step.